


Exposed

by AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)



Series: Summer Heatwave [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In Public, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: Third prompt fill for the Summer Smutfest. Hope you enjoy this.Prompt 228 - Exposed





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second half of a prompt fill for flight_feather. Also received separately from guileandgall. Hope you both like this.

_“So tell me, think a girl would fall for that?”_

Shuttle CTD312 speeds towards Silversun Strip, buildings and people blurring into the dark. At her side, Garrus stands nearly a head taller than the mostly human passengers, casually leaning backwards, propped against the glass and prefab wall. Sneaking a glance to his face, Shepard’s struck by a sudden insight. Sometime in their adventures, Garrus has morphed into an assertive beast, completely capable of holding his own at her six under any circumstance while also completely blowing her mind away with a dirty tango and perfectly delivered pick-up lines. Which is unfair, because Jane’s still hung up over the vibrato in his subvocals as he asked, dipping her dangerously low to the floor, all confidence and sheer bravado, oozing of sex.

Twenty minutes to their destination seem a lifetime. With a hand on his arm, she beckons him closer. Garrus straightens, leans down meaning to ask her something. Shepard feels it, the exact moment he catches her scent, muscles tightening from lower arm to shoulder, and a low growl she’s heard before, one he reserves for her alone and always in privacy.  
  
The shuttle is crowded. They face each other, shoulder to shoulder with nameless faces, an odd anonymity afforded by the transient space. She wants him. Spirits, _he wants her_. With each breath, her arousal floods his senses. Soon. Not soon enough. _Could they_ , he wonders? Only one way to find out.  
  
He tugs her trench coat open. Damn that dress, clinging to her waist and hips like it’s glued on; it makes his legs weak. Her eyes question him; Garrus gives her a quick peck on the cheek, leaning in to whisper. “Go with it, Shepard.”  
  
Between them, he trails a single finger, up, on the outside of her thigh, a near accidental touch to someone observing. He doesn’t look down, eyes on the opposite wall; he just feels the bottom of her dress brushing his hand as it slowly moves up. He hooks it in a smooth move, and the dress gives a little resistance before hitching up little by little. It only takes the slightest give and his hand can now slip between her legs, hot flesh making room for him, as Shepard spreads her legs. His knuckle rubs against her clit, with a marksman precision, slow but determined, until she’s wet against his skin. Thank Spirits no turian’s around to smell her like he does, her pleasure spicy in the air between them. He hooks her panties aside and slips two fingers in her cunt. They’re not thick enough to get her off on their own, but if he crooks them just so… Shepard’s eyes flutter closed, bottom lip between her teeth to suppress a hiss. Yeah. Heel of his hand pressed on her clit. Fingers alternating between slow, deep pumps and rubs along the front wall of her cunt… yeah, Garrus can damn well make Shepard come apart on him.

The shuttle stopping jostles them, and more passengers get on, pushing them closer together. Garrus’ other arm winds up hugging her waist, hidden under her coat, pulling her flush on his hand, drenching his gloves with her juice. Her ass is bare against his other hand and he makes sure he holds her in place, trapped between talented fingers. They eye fuck each other, oblivious to the rest of the world, the only hint of anything untoward in the very, _very_ slow movement of his arm.  
  
The feel of his fingers on her, inside her, is exquisite but it’s the thought of Garrus Vakarian shamelessly fingerbanging her in a Citadel shuttle, dress bunched at her waist, that makes her come, limbs seizing with an orgasm so strong she’s close to blacking out. Even as she comes down the high, Shepard faces another realisation. The look he gives her, a mix of adoration and understanding so devastatingly clear, leaves her more exposed, all feelings stripped bare, than any public sex ever could. And Shepard wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
